bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Gets the Sniffles
'Steve Gets the Sniffles '''is the 1st episode of ''Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Mailbox *Felt Friends *Jill *Freddy Summary Steve isn't feeling well because he has the sniffles, so Blue and her friends try to make him feel better. Quotes *Steve: This is Exactly What I need to feel better. *Blue: (barking) *Steve: No This Tissue is not what need to feel better? *Blue: (barking) *Steve: Well What Do you Think i need to feel better? *Steve: Oh. I See What You're Doing. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What I Need To Feel Better. This Is Going To Be So Much Fun. Trivia *Starting with this episode, Tickety, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper appear during the credit sequence. *This is the last time the viewers sing along to the Blue's Clues theme song until Blue's Birthday, What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day, What Is Blue Trying To Do & Mechanics. *There's a poster in the doctor's office in the Mailtime segment. The top reads We are looking for Blue's Clues because we're really smart. and the bottom reads At Nick Jr. we Play to Learn Watch Blue's Clues weekdays at 10:30 on Nick Jr. This is the only time we see a Nick Jr. poster in Blue's Clues and in other Nick Jr. shows. *At the start of the mailtime segment when Steve tried to finish the mail song, Steve was about to sneeze again but stopped when he puts his tissue to his nose, then he said Mail in a quieter tone. *This was also the last episode Holly Klein was the animation assistant from late season 1, later in season 2, she became an animator. *Hal Rifken directed the video letter. *This is the 1st episode where Steve is dressed for the rain. *Yana Vainshtok 1st episode as the prop master. *For this episode, the notebook phrase at the beginning before the Theme song uses the Notebook tone from Pretend Time which marks the 5th episode to use it. *For this episode, the a clue a clue phrase at the end of the Theme song uses the A Clue A Clue tone from The Grow Show which marks the 4th episode to use it. *Throughout the episode, the picture frame shows a picture of Mama Bear checking Baby Bear with a stethoscope. But after Steve skidoos out of the book, the picture frame shows a blank white screen like Steve skidooed out of Squirelle Park from Blue's Senses. *First episode of Season 2. *Last episode where Blue barks once before Steve says That We Wanna Do from Blue's News, Magenta Comes Over, What Is Blue Afraid Of, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Story Does Blue Want to Play, Blue Wants To Play A Song Game, The Grow Show, Blue Wants to Play a Game, The Trying Game, A Snowy Day, Pretend Time, Blue Goes to the Beach, Adventures In Art, Blue's Favorite Song, What Does Blue Need, Blue's Story Time, Mailbox's Birthday, What Time Is It For Blue & SnackTime. *Episode was renamed to Kevin Gets the Sniffles for the UK version. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Steve_Gets_the_Sniffles_0001.jpg Healthy_Snacks.jpg MAIL_6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:1990s Category:1997 Category:Brandon hoski Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:List of Blue's Clues Episodes